Adrei Tor
Adrei is an Elven Mage who would tell you she's "not from anywhere." She's also a thief and a trouble-maker, and probably not the kind of person any civilized folk would want to associate with. Background Arantar Axwood and Myrena Silverwing once decided that the only way they could be together was to leave Radalyn, where their families lived, and where most of the elves of Kaledeo made their homes. They went to the city of Verdigris, to live a simple life together. And they soon had a daughter called Adrei. When Adrei was four years old, her mother Myrena left the family. Adrei's father was heartbroken. Over the next few years he became more and more distant, until he essentially had stopped caring for Adrei. Adrei learned to fend for herself. At the age of 8, she left home and became a ward of Leonte Filcher, a wizard con artist who gave kids food and shelter if they pickpocketed for him. She met a fellow young pickpocket, Syd, who fast became her best friend. In her teens, Adrei left Filcher and Verdigris behind and set out on her own, stealing what she needed to survive. After encouragement from her friend Syd, Adrei decided to go to Radalyn, to track down her mother and extended family, and go to an elven mage academy. Adrei doesn't quite get along with the Silverwing side of her family, or elf society in general. She willingly gives up her inheritance - as her mother's eldest child, she would be heir to the family property - and leaves Radalyn to have adventures with a school friend, Kovian Roehunt, who was somewhat estranged from his own family. Adrei spent the next few decades doing various things. She joined a militia. She studied at more mage academies. She spent time as a dungeoneer-for-hire/"acquirer of things." She married a dim-witted human Ranger called Rufvin Wolfwood. The marriage didn't last terribly long. She later married Kovian Tor, though certain events and conflicting interests drove a wedge between them. She spent a few years by herself prior to ending up in Wolfig. She was hired to acquire a certain magical item at one point, and ended up injuring herself badly in the process. The injury, her recklessness, and her issues made people who had employed her in the past no longer want to take a chance on an unstable mage who drinks all her problems away. Basic Scores Ability Scores * STR - 8 * CON - 11 * DEX - 12 * INT - 18 * WIS - 12 * CHA - 14 Defences * AC - 13 * FORT - 11 * REF - 15 * WILL - 15 Passive Senses * Insight - 12 * Perception - 14 Top 5 Skills * Arcana - 10 * History - 10 * Thievery - 8 * Dungoneering - 7 * Streetwise/Religion - 5 Features Race Features Ability Scores: +2 Dexterity, +2 Wisdom Skill Bonuses: +2 Nature, +2 Perception Fey Origin: Your ancestors were native to the Feywild, so you are considered a fey creature for the purpose of effects that relate to creature origin. Group Awareness: You grant non-elf allies within 5 squares of you a +1 racial bonus to Perception checks. Wild Step: You ignore difficult terrain when you shift. Elven Accuracy: Reroll an attack roll once per encounter. Class Features Defenses: +2 Will School: Enchantment Apprentice Mage (Enchantment): When one of your arcane enchantment powers allows you to pull, push, or slide a creature, the maximum distance of the forced movement increases by 2 squares. Mage's Spellbook: Prepare number of spells per day according to level. Cantrips Feats Unarmoured Agility: PHB3 Ritual Casting: Powers Cantrips At-Will Powers Encounter Powers Daily Powers Inventory Non-Magical Items Ritual Components Standard Adventurer's Kit: 33 lbs Cloth Armour: Drinking Mug: A personal possession; brown and gold mug with a defaced symbol of Pelor Pots and Pans: To make breakfast String of Beads: A personal possession; a small collection of beads slung on a thin leather cord. One depicts a tiny doe and tree, another an axe, another a dove, another the letter E, and so on. Magical Items Spellbook: Leather book that appears as "A Beginner's Guide to Dragons by H. K. Rolling." Bag of Holding: Magic Quarterstaff: +2 pro Magic Wand: Looks like a twig with a leaf. +1 Gloaming Shroud: Rituals Make Whole Wishlist (level 1-4) Bracers of Mighty Striking PHB Burglar's Gloves PHB Boots of Stealth AV Reading Spectacles (understand any language) AV Silent Tool AV Battle Standard of Healing AV Floating Lantern AV Harp of Deeper Slumber PHB2 Bridle of Conjuration AV Chime of Awakening AV Map of Unseen Lands AV2